


Green with Envy

by choco_latte2



Series: Spring is in the Air [1]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, King being a baby, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choco_latte2/pseuds/choco_latte2
Summary: King couldn’t help but notice how Ram always attracted attention from the opposite sex. He couldn’t really blame them, but it was starting to bother him- and he couldn’t explain why...~ Just like his plants, King was turning green: green with envy.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: Spring is in the Air [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Green with Envy

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is canon compliant and taken from a couple different scenes and events in the series with more of King’s inner dialogue. And then I took some creative liberties :) 
> 
> Please note that while feeling a little bit of jealousy is understandable when you first start to like somebody, if it turns into possessive or controlling behavior during a relationship- it can turn toxic very quickly (*cough* Bohn take notes pls *cough*). Trust your partners and loved ones because if there's no trust, then there is no relationship.

  
King was shocked that Ram had dragged him across the courtyard to pay him back with a meal after tutoring the junior. He wasn’t complaining about it though, after all, who could say no to free food? 

  
He looked up at the man sat across from him who was still examining the menu. The fluorescent light of the outdoor restaurant flickered across his face, bringing out the brown highlights of his hair and emphasizing the alluring dream catcher tattoo on the side of his neck.

King could only catch a glimpse of it when he first saw Ram at the library through the bookshelves. But right now, he could stare all he wanted without feeling guilty and looking away, unlike earlier when they were just strangers to each other. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure if he allowed himself to be whisked away by the handsome man _solely_ because of the promise of a free meal.

The waitress then approached the two to take their order, staring at the tattooed man like he was a piece of meat. It was clear that King wasn’t the only person who couldn’t keep their eyes off Ram, his unique looks attracted people like moths to a flame. To King's delight, Ram said his order without so much as a glance to the girl’s direction. 

Usually, King would be peeved if any of his friends didn’t treat people in the customer service industry with the utmost respect and recognition. But this time, he felt the corners of his mouth pull up into a satisfied smirk. 

_Serves her right,_ he thought smugly.

After they had ordered their food, King couldn't help but ask a question that had been on his mind since he had scrolled through the Cool Boy's social media profile. He hadn't meant to, but he had spent the previous night scouring for any new tidbits of information to find out about the mysterious man. He stumbled across a family photo, confirming his suspicions of Ram's mixed heritage. He also found that a girl named "Pin" had liked all of Ram's photos, even the ones that he was just tagged in. 

"Hey Cool Boy, I wanted to ask you something." King said casually, trying not to give away how bothered he was by what he was about to implore.

Ram motioned for King to go on with a simple nod of his head. He took out his phone and pulled up Pin's profile.

"Who's this? Your girlfriend?" He asked, trying his best to play the question off as mere curiosity. 

Ram seemed to smirk slightly at the implication, causing King to feel a pang of pain in his chest. But when the junior shook his head, he was relieved.

Nevertheless, he narrowed his eyes at the younger man suspiciously, analyzing his face to search for confirmation.

At that moment, the waitress interrupted the two, putting more food on the table than they had previously ordered.

"Hey I don't think we ordered that." King said, pointing at the offending rice dish.

"Oh that? That's on the house- in exchange for your number." The girl said, turning to Ram expectantly.

King rolled his eyes and scoffed under his breath. He couldn't believe the nerve this girl had to flirt with a customer so openly. 

His eyes turned to the silent man, praying that he wouldn't give it to her. He frowned, confused as to why he was so annoyed by this situation. If Boss or Tee had been hit on in front of him- he would be rooting for them, and maybe even tease them a bit. But with Ram, all he could feel was a growing pit in his stomach. 

Ram kept quiet, digging into the dish he had originally got for himself. Seeing his nonchalant and unbothered reaction, King felt elated. 

"Don't worry, I can eat it!" King said to break the awkward tension that had arisen.

"No, it's ok." The girl replied, quickly running off with the food.

"Hey Cool Boy!" The senior said, in a good enough mood to start giving advice to his junior, "next time you reject somebody, make sure to let them down gently. I don't even dare to order juice now!" He said jokingly.

As they both started to eat their meals, King was determined to try to break Ram's stoic nature. He wanted to prove to himself that Ram treated him differently from other people- that Ram cared enough to look him in the eye.

"Did you know Cool Boy, food from other people's plates tastes the best?" He said, while stealthily stealing a morsel of food from his plate, causing the younger man to glare at King.

King relished in his victory. He felt like he was back in Kindergarten again, pulling on his crush's pigtails to get a rise out of them. 

After they finished the meal, King's mother had called him. He quickly picked up, assuring her that he ate dinner already. When he hung up and turned around, half-expecting Ram to silently disappear into the cold night, he was taken aback by a bright orange juice bottle thrusted towards him. 

"Is this for me?" He asked Ram who nodded affirmatively, taking deep breaths and wiping the sweat off his brow.

 _He remembered what I said? And cared enough to run all the way back to get this for me?_ King thought, smiling wistfully at the bottle.

"Thank you Cool Boy." He said, waving at the junior. Ram nodded and walked away while King stared at his retreating back.

The seed of jealousy had planted itself in his heart. And it was blossoming into a beautiful flower of hope, whether King wanted to admit it or not. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short one-shot!


End file.
